Erasing the Lines
by gingerkittyusa
Summary: Classes are everything. Whether you are born a peasant or a noble, you are trapped in a cage, locked into your position, and separated from those of other classes by invisible barriers. A peasant boy and a noblewoman can never be. Right? Amuto, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Erasing the Lines, an Amuto Fanfic. A few notes first, though. This story in set in a feudal-system type of society, but it won't be a perfect example of classism. For one, I had to change a few things for the sake of the story and plot. Two, I don't know everything about classism, so I can only do so much. This is my first Shugo Chara fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it.**

I let out a small noise of discomfort as I lifted the wooden pillar above my head. It wasn't difficult, but I was nevertheless surprised at the familiar strain of my muscles. Only one week out of commission and I was already getting out of shape. But thanks to the rest, my leg healed uncommonly fast. Good as new. You never would've known it was nearly rendered useless due to a rather nasty accident.

My uncle was glad to have me back, I could tell. He needed the extra hands and goodness knows Utau wouldn't be of any help. The Tsukiyomi family specialized in hard labor. Mostly this meant construction, but occasionally a few odd jobs would pass by. Sunday was the only day off around here, if even that, but so is the life of a peasant.

We were at the lower part of the class system, but our family was one of the lucky ones. We had enough food to survive and, sometimes, even enough to call ourselves 'full,' a term scarce around these parts. I was constantly surrounded by the hollow shells of people whose very will to live seemed to be drained out with emaciation. Our oppressed existence itself acted like a cage I longed to free myself from. But those kinds of ideas were for romantics, and my feet were firmly grounded in reality.

"Ikuto!" I could hear my uncle calling me. I turned to see his bond hair and an enigmatic smile. He was a mysterious sort of person and always gave the indication he was only telling you half the story.

"Tsukasa, what do you need?" I balanced the pillar, still in my grasp, upon my shoulders somewhat unsteadily.

"Well, I was – oh, careful now – looking to coming to see how you were – Ikuto, honesty, you might hurt yourself…"

I rolled my eyes and gave him my best smug look. He had often said himself that look could beat out any king or queen easy. It gave me a twisted sort of pride to be more egotistical than a noble.

"Please, you needn't worry, as if I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, were capable of dropping this. Honestly, someone of my stature? Impossible!" I grinned at him, using my best snobby voice.

Tsukasa simply smiled back at me and chuckled. He reached out and ruffled my hair, which he did often and annoyed me to no end. Then I felt the pillar's weight lift up as my uncle took hold of it. "I'll be taking this. Now get back to work, and be careful!" He smiled again and left.

I rolled my eyes in his absence. "Yeah, whatever." I turned back to the pile of timber and fumbled around in the straw for an axe.

"Ikuto!" My sister, Utau, came jogging towards me, her hand waved as in a greeting gesture. Her smile was particularly large today, and her upbeat attitude frightened me.

"Oh Ikuto, it's just the most wonderful thing!" Utau shouted happily. I got an uneasy feeling. I couldn't do much math (rudimentary education and all that), but I know better than anyone that Utau + Happy = Total Disaster.

"What?" I asked her half-heartedly.

"There's going to be a ball at The Royal Garden tomorrow!" She squealed with delight.

I sighed. "So what?" The Royal Garden was a huge glass building that is mostly used for parties with a strict nobles-only guest list. Even if I had wanted to go, which I most certainly did not, I couldn't have gotten in.

"This is a big one!" Utau exclaimed. "The families are coming together! All seven of them! Hotori, Souma, Hinamori, Yuiki, Fujisaki, Mashiro, and Sanjo!"

I recognized the names; everyone did, even those who couldn't so much as tell you what day of the week it was. Those were the seven noble families of the Southwestern part of the country. We lived in the Hotori prefecture ourselves, and it wasn't uncommon for the other families to come visit.

"And…?"

"And!?" Utau looked at me exasperatedly. "Well, Kukai, the heir of the Souma house, is turning eighteen, and from what I hear the heirs of the other families are around the same age. Of course, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro are already wed, but for the others it is supposed to be some kind of set-up, to see if they can inspire anymore inter-family marriages!"

"Again, so what? This has nothing to do with us." Honestly, what's so great about that?

"It's intriguing!" Typical girl behavior. Throw in the prospect of marriage and they get all excited. "Besides, maybe I can get in!"

"No."

"But Ikuto…"

"No. You're going to get caught. Not only will you be punished, but also our whole family will be in trouble. Don't you get it at all? You're a peasant and you will always be a peasant, so you should just be happy wallowing in the mud while those bastards rejoice in their wealth."

Utau glared at me and walked away in a huff. She really just doesn't get it.

*****

_Next Day, Royal Garden Ball, Amu's Point of View_

I clutched the champagne in my hand, the glass still full. It was common for people to drink alcohol at mealtimes, but I never had the taste for it. It gave everything a bitter taste. I had always preferred tea, but that was not an option here. I sighed and brought the glass to my lips and allowed a tiny amount of the vile liquid enter my mouth. With a shudder, I set the champagne on a nearby tray.

These parties were less than exciting. I didn't mind them, and occasionally I would visit with my girlfriends and entertain myself with their talk. But ever since Rima had married the Fujisaki heir, she spoke endlessly of the duties of 'lady of the house,' and Yaya was too immature to make conversation with. Truth be told, I found her carefree attitude inspiring. I longed to be so childish, but I am lady now.

I'm seventeen. I should be a proper women and I should be wed sometime in the next year or two. It is uncommon to still be single after one reached the age of eighteen. My parents were therefore anxious to find me a husband. They would settle for any nobleman, they said, but really they had their hearts set on Tadase Hotori.

Tadase is a kind boy. He's very cute and obviously considers me a friend, if not more. Perhaps I could be wed to him.

In fact, I noticed him walking towards me at that moment.

"Miss Hinamori!" He gave an adorable smile and tapped his glass. "Not much for champagne, either? I prefer tea myself."

"I am the same." I gave him a small smile as the small talk continued.

We spoke only of lighthearted things, such as the weather or the decorations. But our words were soon cut off by a loud commotion from the front of the hall. I could hear cries of 'seize her' and 'how'd she get in?' Tadase and I made our way towards the noise.

"Guards!" Tadase called out. "What is the meaning of this?"

I surveyed the scene. Three guards were currently in process of apprehending a girl. She was very pretty. Her hair was slightly messy, but pinned up into ponytails. She had beautiful violet eyes, which gave off a mix of excitement, defiance, and worry. I began to feel somewhat self-conscious. My looks were meager compared to hers.

"Well," the guard said, answering Tadase's question, "we apprehended this girl because she was not supposed to be let in."

"Is that so?" Tadase seemed to be thinking about something. "How did she get in, then?"

The guard who had previously spoken was about to answer when another guard interrupted. "I recognize her. That's one of those peasants!"

"A peasant?" I looked just as surprised at Tadase. Not only was she far too beautiful to be a peasant, but just the thought of a peasant attending a noble's ball was unthinkable.

"What punishment will you have us give to her?" The third guard asked, tightening his grip slightly. The pretty girl glared at him. Tadase seemed to consider. But before he could say anything, there was another disruption. Only this one came from the doorway. It seemed like something was pushing against it from the outside. Repeatedly. Finally, it gave and the doors flew open.

My eyes widened. There was a boy standing there! He was older than me by a few years, I guessed. He was very handsome, I had to admit. His hair was dark blue, much like the sky between dusk and night. His eyes were a similar color and slanted slightly, which gave him a mischievous look.

I turned my eyes from his face to his attire. He wore a thin, white, short-sleeved shirt what was torn somewhat. His pants were black and had thin, black leather strips wrapped around the legs in such a way they almost blended in with the fabric. His arms, I noticed, were very strong. They weren't ridiculously large like some I had seen on peasants before, but steady and definitely powerful. After all, he's just broken through the hall doors.

The pretty girl looked surprised to see him, but recognition came across her face. "I-Ikuto!"

"Utau…" the boy spoke in a calm, beautiful voice. "Didn't I tell you not to do this?"

The girl looked away from him, shamefaced.

"Heh, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" The guard who recognized Utau stated. "What a surprise to see you here, huh?"

Ikuto barely gave the guard so much as a glance.

"What a handsome young man," one of the ladies of the party offered. "And so composed as well. His wife must be very pleased to find someone like that among the filth."

"Ha!" The same guard laughed. "He's not married. Already twenty-two years old and not a girl to speak of!"

The party guests looked surprised. How could such a fine young man not have a wife? He was getting old for a bachelor, and at twenty-two he was certainly past the common marrying age. I would think one of the women around his village would notice that this was the best the peasants could expect to get.

Ikuto didn't seem to care much about what the people thought of his unwed status. "May I have my sister back?" he asked the guards.

"Of course not!" They replied. "She has committed a serious offense, and so have you, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto opened his mouth to reply, but it was at that moment Lady Hotori intervened.

"We cannot merely let prisoners go," she stated, grabbing Utau from the guards in a gesture. "Peasants are not to interfere in higher affairs, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto looked at the woman and gave a sly grin. His long legs made a few quick strides over to her. He leaned in close to her face, causing Lady Hotori's cheeks to go a little pink. His eyes locked with hers, his grin never leaving his face.

"Call me Ikuto," he said, close enough that Lady Hotori could no doubt feel his breath. She blushed a little more and took a step back, but Ikuto fallowed her. I could see the woman become more and more flustered by his close proximity.

"Lady Hotori," he spoke slowly. "May I please have my sister back?"

Lady Hotori blushed madly and she nodded. "S-sure…" She took another step back to give herself some air.

Ikuto stepped back, holding his sister's arm, and smiled triumphantly. I looked at the flustered woman. This man was no doubt used to teasing girls and used to getting these kinds of reactions. 'What a player,' I couldn't help thinking.

"Let's go, Utau," Ikuto said, staring towards the door. By the time they left Lady Hotori had composed herself and was quite embarrassed to have acted in such a way.

"I'm still surprised he could be moving around so well," one of the guards noted.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Well, that Ikuto Tsukiyomi… I've seen him before. About a week ago a building collapsed. His leg was caught underneath tons of marble, which took some time to remove. I would think any normal person would take months to recover from that, if not loose the leg entirely. But he's healed so fast… it's incredible."

"Really?" I didn't know much about these things, but it certainly sounded impressive, especially with the guard's awed tone.

"Well that was unexpected," Tadase said, leading me back into the crowds, away from the doors. "And I have a feeling my father won't just excuse the incident."

I glanced over towards Lady Hotori, who was standing near the back of the building, no doubt having been taken over there by Lord Hotori. He was talking to her intensely, and the woman was still blushing horribly. I could only guess that Lord Hotori was less than please with his wife's reaction to the handsome peasant boy.

"Miss Hinamori?" Tadase spoke, suddenly recapturing my attention.

I gave a small smile. "Sorry. What is it you were saying?"

Tadase went slightly pink and looked at his shoes. "Oh, well, I was just wondering if I might call you Amu. It's okay if I can't, I understand…"

"You may," I said, blushing a little myself. "I don't mind, Tadase."

*****

_Later That Night, Tsukiyomi residence, Ikuto's Point of View_

I sat on the floor as I sharpened some of the work tools. This had to be done quite regularly, for they got dull pretty fast. Tsukasa was still talking to Utau about proper peasant behavior (this has been going on for hours) while mother sat there impassively, occasionally glancing up from her fixated stare at the floor. Tsukasa was really just wasting words. Nothing got through Utau's thick head, I could attest to that.

A knock on the door paused my sharpening. I glanced over at my uncle, who looked back at me, clearly telling me to get the door. Sighing, I got up and walked over, throwing open the wood.

Before I could say anything, the caller bypassed me and entered the room. When he pulled back his hood, I immediately recognized him. "Nikaidou! What are you doing here?"

The tall man turned to me and nodded in greeting. "Ikuto." He turned to my uncle and nodded to him as well. "Tsukasa. Sorry for calling on you at this time of night."

Tsukasa stood and pulled out a chair. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not that late." He gestured with his hands for Nikaidou to sit, which he did gladly. Nikaidou was nearly Tsukasa's age, but he had never married. He once secretly dated the older sister of the Sanjo heir, Yukari, but because of their ranks in society it couldn't last. Nikaidou could never go public with their relationship without fear of being ostracized, if not killed by his lover's family. Since they agreed not to be together, he had never shown interest in a woman.

"I heard what happened today," Nikaidou said. "The whole incident taking place at the Royal Garden. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what an idiotic thing you have done."

Utau blushed a little and looked over at me. I just gave her an 'I-told-you' look, and she glared and looked away. Nothing gets through to her, I tell you.

Nikaidou sighed a little before continuing. "I've been hearing things, and they're not good. Lord Hotori is angry. Especially at you." He turned to give me a look, which I returned with a smirk.

"It's not my fault his wife was so easily persuaded," I said, trying to sound too amused, even though I found it rather entertaining how women acted in my presence. They could be manipulated so easily it was laughable. Well, most of them anyway. Even after years of trying I still couldn't get the farmer's daughter to give me free milk, even though I was sure she rather liked me.

Nikaidou glared at me. "This isn't any laughing matter, Ikuto." He stood, probably to be more dramatic. "Lord Hotori will have you arrested."

"I haven't broken any law," I argued feebly.

"You can't really think that matters!" Nikaidou said, walking over to me. "The Nobles are the law of this land! What they say goes, regardless of fairness or justice or any other idealistic notions!" He went to the door and opened it, glancing back over his shoulder. "My suggestion is run and hide, if you think you can manage it. Or pray Lord Hotori doesn't have your head for this." Then he left.

Tsukasa shut the door after him and looked over at me. For a while there was silence, then my mother's quiet sobs filled the room. Tsukasa went over to comfort her and Utau came over to me.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto," she said quietly. "I didn't mean for… I…"

I shook my head. "He won't have me killed, obviously. Everyone will know why and he's too proud to admit I'm a threat to his marriage." Not that I was, of course. I had not interest in Lady Hotori. "But I wouldn't put it past him to have me thrown in the dungeons or something."

Utau sniffed and threw her arms around me, burying her face into the shoulder. But I wondered if living in a real cage would be so different from living in the invisible one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I now present chapter two of Erasing the Lines, also known as Exposition Part 2. I didn't update as soon as I had hoped, but it didn't take too long. Also, this chapter is not as long as the first. Normally, there is a certain length at which I try to keep all my chapters. However, I decided not to do that anymore as it often results in pointless drabble in an effort to lengthen the document. This chapter isn't particularly exciting, but I hope you enjoy the new installment.**

*****

_The Fallowing Day, Hotori Palace, Amu's Point of View_

To say Lord Hotori was upset would be a grave understatement. He was very angry with the peasant boy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, for reasons I'm sure would be obvious. He was currently pacing about the room, discussing plans with the head of the palace guard, Kiseki.

"I want him taken care of!" Lord Hotori announced angrily. "And I say we do just that. It's just a peasant!"

"Don't be so rash, My Lord," Kiseki replied in a pompous voice. He possessed such a holier-than-thou attitude that, if I did not know otherwise, I would think him lord of the prefecture. "Killing the boy would be ill-advisable."

"And why is that?" Lord Hotori asked, still strutting back and forth, fuming.

Kiseki sighed as if answering the question was hardly worth his valuable time. "If you have him killed, everyone will know you consider him a genuine threat to your marriage."

"I do no consider him a treat to my marriage!" Lord Hotori all but shouted, glaring at Kiseki.

"Forgive me, My Lord," the blonde guard said, bowing. "I am not stating fact here, or my opinion, simply the result of killing the peasant."

Lord Hotori huffed indignantly and resumed pacing. "So what action am I to take? Am I to do nothing?"

"If you do nothing, people will consider you soft for not responding."

Lord Hotori stopped pacing and turned to give his head of guard a scathing look. "Kiseki, I grow impatient with you!"

Kiseki instantly dropped to his knee, inclining his head low. "Please, My Lord. Understand, I am not trying to upset you. I simply believe that your best option now would be to imprison the boy. Take him up as a servant. He is a young, male Tsukiyomi, so I daresay he'll make a good one."

Lord Hotori looked displeased. "I don't want him as a servant. I don't want him here at all! I've had quite enough of him!" He sat himself in his chair, contemplative. "But I suppose if that is best…"

Lord Hotori got up suddenly. "Kiseki, assemble a team and have them meet me in the study." With that order, he left the room, Kiseki fallowing suit.

I quickly rose from my seat and turned to look at Tadase, who had been sitting next to me quietly. "Tadase?" I spoke gently.

He looked up at me and gave me a broad smile. "It seems we will soon be getting an addition to our staff." He got up and took my arm. "I suppose breakfast will be served soon. Shall we head to the dinning hall?"

*****

_That Same Day, Construction Site, Ikuto's Point of View_

I sat down on one of the beams that had yet to be moved, breathing hard. I could feel a slight layer of sweat forming, causing my shirt to stick rather unpleasantly to my skin. I was considered taking it off when Tsukasa jogged up to me, holding a cup of ale (seeing as how the water is too unclean to drink). He barely seemed tired.

"Here, Ikuto," he said, giving me a teasing smile. "You look as though you could use this."

I frowned. It was hardly fair that we both do the same work but only I got affected. How Tsukasa managed to do so I didn't understand. I took the cup and downed half the contents in one swallow, causing me to wince slightly at the all-to-familiar burn.

"Thanks," I muttered, shaking the discomfort off. Tsukasa just smiled again and took a seat next to me.

"I've been a little on-edge," he admitted, staring at the laborers who were still working. "But I guess we all have."

I shook my head. "Don't be so worried."

Tsukasa chuckled a little. "Tell that to Utau. I've been trying to comfort her since yesterday, but she just hasn't given me the time of day."

"Utau has all the lenience of a brick wall," I said, smiling. "I'd say everything goes in the ear and out the other, but I doubt it even gets in that first ear. She never listens to me. Or anyone else."

At this Tsukasa simply laughed. "Even if that is so, you should really give it an effort. She cares for you."

"I'm her brother, she has to care for me."

Tsukasa gave me a mysterious smile. "Not necessarily. Now hurry up and get back to work. I won't be giving you extra breaks just because of your situation." He turned and went back to his post. Finishing the drink, I fallowed him.

I walked over the pile of wood I had been measuring and chopping up. One of the other workers was there with the other axe. Picking mine up, I joined him.

"So," he said over the noise of our work. "I heard about the incident yesterday."

"Who hasn't?" I wondered. This was bigger news than I thought it would be. Even so, I was sure Utau would get most of the attention. But it seemed only Nikaidou and a few others even knew she was there.

"Just what was going through that strange mind of yours? Huh, Tsukiyomi?"

"If I recall correctly, something like 'I wonder, should I kill that annoying guy at the site who asks too many questions?'" I answered bitterly, tired of the conversation. The sweat started to form again, and I threw off my shirt angrily.

"Haven't you got some modesty?" He asked, grinning widely.

I snorted. "I'm overheating. And besides, modesty is for prissy women. I have no need for it."

"Oh, I don't know," a cold voice sounded behind me, "Perhaps you need it more than you think, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

I turned, the axe firmly in my grip, to see who spoke. I nearly dropped my instrument when I saw I was face-to-face with a palace guard, dressed in a mix of chain mail and leather armor. I took a step back and gave him a glare. I hated being surprised.

"What is it you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I was sure I knew the answer already.

"We came for you, peasant," a guard behind him spoken up. "By the order of Lord Hotori, we are to take you to the palace where you will take post as a servant until our Lord is willing to forgive your crime."

"Crime?" I asked, trying not to smile and failing. "What crime did I commit?"

The guard in front glared. "Don't play stupid, boy," he spoke with an air of irritating superiority. "You know full well what grievance you have given Lord Hotori, and the consequences of such."

I couldn't help smirking. "A grievance, a _minor _grievance, perhaps, but I have broken no law. None that I know of, in any case."

The guard just shook his head haughtily. "Play with your semantics all you want to, peasant, but you cannot change your fate." With a jerk of his hand, the guards behind him instantly came up and reprehended me.

"Let's go, men," the guard commanded. The others obeyed, walking towards the palace and dragging me along with them.

*****

_In the Afternoon, Hotori Palace, Amu's Point of View_

Everyone had convened in the grand hall for wine and light conversation. Tadase was by my side, as he had been for most of the day. My parents were pleased with this, I could tell. I wondered vaguely if Tadase would propose before the month was over, when I was to return home. Then I would become Young Lady Hotori. How strange it would be to be addressed in such a way.

"Amu?" the boy asked. I quickly returned my thoughts to the conversation, blushing slightly, which in turn caused Tadase to blush.

Quite the red-faced couple we would make, I could tell.

"I-I…" Tadase shook his head to clear his embarrassment, though it did not seem to work well. "I was simply curious…"

I tilted me head to the side and gave him what I hoped was an encouraging look.

"If you wouldn't mind j-joining me, er, tomorrow, for a p-private lunch," he stammered out, looking at his shoes as if they intrigued him.

I was glad his gaze was somewhere else, as he would not see my face become even redder. "I… I s-suppose," I squeaked. No, that would not do. I gave a small cough and answered again. "I would be honored."

He looked back up at me and grinned. "You accept my invitation? I'm so glad, Amu! There is a truly beautiful spot out by the lake-"

He was cut off abruptly by the doors banging open in the entrance hall, accompanied by several loud voices and sounds. Everyone looked at each other in silent acknowledgement before heading towards the source of commotion.

Four palace guards were there. Three of them were currently restraining the same boy who flirted with Lady Hotori only yesterday. This didn't really seem necessary, as the peasant was not struggling. The other guard was none other than Kiseki, and he was currently leaving the room to look for Lord Hotori.

The peasant seemed unnervingly relaxed in light of his present situation. He was no longer sporting the wide smirk I had seen on him before, but instead a slightly amused expression, as though all of this were merely a mildly entertaining inconvenience. His demeanor did not change at all when Lord Hotori entered with his eyes fixed upon the boy in loathing.

"My Lord," the guards said, inclining their heads in respect. The boy bowed lightly as well, but still looked entertained.

"Tsukiyomi," Lord Hotori said, his voice brimming with half-disguised contempt. "I trust my guards have enlightened you as to why I have summoned you."

The peasant just smiled lightly. "If by that you mean 'I assume you know that I told my guards to drag you away from your important work so that you might waste your valuable time shinning my shoes and cleaning my toilets,' then yes."

Lord Hotori scowled unpleasantly. "You'll do well to remember your place, peasant. I am far above your station. Feel grateful I let you live."

The boy's smile grew. "I don't think you're letting me live simply because of your good heart. You're just worried about your precious reputation because you are little more than I am without it."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

Everyone looked toward the doorway. There stood Lady Hotori, looking both embarrassed and angry. She pointed an accusing finger at Ikuto, glaring at him. "How dare you speak to my husband in such a manner!"

Ikuto looked a little surprised, but soon recovered. A lazy smirk drifted across his face as he bowed. "Do forgive my insolence, My Lady."

He spoke her title in a deeply attractive manner, causing the poor woman's cheeks to turn slightly redder. Her husband, most luckily for her, did not notice this.

"Don't be at ease, Tsukiyomi," Lord Hotori cautioned. "You are not here as a guest. You are here as my prisoner and servant. You shall do what is requested of you. You shall obey my orders. This is your punishment, not your luxury. Do I make myself clear?"

Ikuto grinned. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at his nonchalance. I was never capable of such a calm, composed temperament.

"Crystal," the peasant boy announced, his grin never wavering as the guards escorted him from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In a very uncharacteristic display of semi-prolific-ness (or whatever), I managed to finish chapter three of Erasing the Lines in just a few days. Remarkable (for me). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter two for the encouragement. I'm starting to get addicted to reviews. Seriously, they're like heroin or something. Huh… I guess that makes you all enablers then, doesn't it? Anyhow, enough babble. I half-proudly present the newest installment.**

*****

The Same Afternoon, Hotori Palace, Ikuto's Point of View

Three of the four guards manhandled me through the palace hallways with unnecessary force. The other, stuck-up guard, who's name I did not know, seemed to think he was too important to dirty his hands by touching me. He was perfectly happy, however, to have his goons practically throw me into the servant's quarters.

"Have him uniformed and briefed," the pompous guard ordered some of the nearby servants, who seemed to freeze the moment he entered the room. "And don't dawdle about." Then he and the others turned and left.

As soon as the doors shut, one of the servant girls rushed forward to help me up.

"Are you alright?" She asked. When I nodded and straightened myself, she turned to one of the nearby boys. "Get Musashi for me, please. Oh, and Miki as well."

The boy nodded and hurried off. The girl watched him leave before turning back to me. "I am Dia, one of the maids here. Pardon my frankness, but who are you, exactly? And what brings you to the Hotori palace?"

"I'm here because Lord Hotori decided I had to be," I told her, letting my face relax into a smile. "Apparently I'm just too charming to be allowed to roam freely."

Dia gave a knowing smile. "The peasant from yesterday, are you not? Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I believe it was."

I grinned. "You've heard of me, eh? I'm flattered."

The maid just shook her head and smirked wryly. I took a look about the room. It seemed to serve as a common room of sorts: there were some worn couches and chairs as well as a splintering coffee table. Several hallways branched off, the signs indicating they headed to the bedrooms, kitchens, and storehouses. The entire quarters was separated from the rest of the rest of the castle by heavy, stone doors that could be locked from the outside (if Lord Hotori ever decided the need arose to do so).

The two Dia had sent for arrived. One was a girl with blue hair and a pencil behind one ear while the other was a green-haired man who dressed like an oriental and carried a sword (it surprised me he was allowed to do so). While the girl simply looked at me calculatingly the man stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I presume. I am Musashi, chief of staff. Allow me to introduce Miki. She deals with the uniforms, among other things, and will be providing yours."

Miki nodded in acknowledgment. "If you'll fallow me, Tsukiyomi." She turned and walked down the hallway to the storage rooms, stopping at a door labeled 'Uniform Storage.' She opened the door and indicated me to enter. I glanced around at the many shelves with countless compartments, each holding a set of clothes.

The second she fallowed me into the room the girl pulled out a knotted rope and started to take my measurements. When she finished she hurried among the shelves until she found a particular compartment. Taking out the contents, she turned to me and handed over the uniform.

"Well, put it on," she ordered as I stood, unmoving. "Don't worry, I'll be outside." She quickly left at that.

As I changed, I couldn't help but smile. I've always considered myself to be a realist. Yet at the same time I've always had a problem with acting serious. I was well aware the situation I was in was far from ideal. But I just couldn't help thinking this was going to be _fun_.

*****

The Next Day, Hotori Palace, Amu's Point of View

After breakfast, Tadase asked me to accompany him on a walk about the grounds. Blushing lightly, I agreed and met him by the door after changing into one of my simpler spring gowns.

The Hotori Palace grounds were lovely, though not nearly as stunning at the Royal Garden. I studied the scenery as Tadase talked. I didn't listen well, but he did not seem to mind much. The young heir seemed to simply enjoy my company, which was quite flattering.

Eventually, he took my arm and steered me from the path onto the grass. "I thought we could sit in the shade of the oak," he said, pointing out a rather large tree to me. I smiled and nodded. However, soon after we settled ourselves, one of the maids, a redheaded girl with her hair in two pigtails, came rushing out of the palace, hurrying towards Tadase.

"Young Lord," she said. "Lord Hotori requests your presence in his study. He asks for you not to bring company." She glanced at me as she said that.

Tadase frowned slightly but nodded and stood up. "I'll return as soon as I can, Amu. Will you wait for me here?" After I nodded my consent, he left.

"How convenient."

I jumped at the sudden voice that came from above me. Looking up, I saw the peasant boy sitting up in the tree, looking nonchalant. He grinned back down at me before leaping from his perch, somehow landing on his feet in front of me.

"Very convenient, really," he said, smiling. "I thought he'd never leave. I didn't want him to see me lazing about." He glanced towards the door Tadase had entered just moments ago. "He'd probably run straight to his father. He looks like the tattle-tale type."

He looked back at me. "_You _won't tell anyone, will you?"

I quickly stood up and frowned. He was so sure of himself when it came to women. "What makes you think I won't?"

The boy merely grinned and took a long stride towards me. "You wouldn't want to get me in trouble, would you?" He asked, standing far closer to me than any peasant should. "That would be very unkind of you. You don't appear to be unkind. Am I mistaken?"

Feeling a little flustered, I took a step back. "Perhaps if you actually served your punishment you wouldn't have to worry about how unkind I am."

His grin seemed to grow wider, and his eyes twinkled with mischief. He took another step closer, this one smaller. "But that would be so _dull_, don't you agree?"

I glared at him as best I could, but it did not faze him. "Dull?"

I now had my back up against the trunk, and couldn't retreat any farther. Seizing the opportunity, he placed himself right before me and leaned down so that his lips were right next to my ear. "What's life without a little excitement and risk, hm, _Amu_?"

Before I had time to fully wrap my head around the intimate way he spoke, I felt pressure on my ear. Was he… biting me?

Giving a rather indecent yelp, I leapt back, my hand on my ear and my face going horribly crimson. The boy took one look at me and burst out laughing, evidently finding my distress amusing.

"Why… y-you… l-laugh-ghing… stop-p…!" I seemed to loose the ability to form a proper sentence and could only stutter incoherently.

"Hm? What is it you're trying to say?" He asked me teasingly.

"You… stupid peasant!" I answered feebly, trying to gather the shattered remains of my dignity.

The peasant chuckled. "Call me Ikuto, it has a much better ring to it than 'peasant.' Don't you agree, Amu?"

"T-that's Miss Hinamori to you, Iku-peasant!" I cried. Not wanting to embarrass myself further, I turned and stomped into the castle in a very un-ladylike manner, completely forgetting about waiting for Tadase.

*****

The Same Day, Hotori Palace, Yoru's Point of View

Sometimes the palace got very boring.

Most of the time everyone ignored me. However, whenever anyone did take notice of my presence, it was almost always a girl who seemed determined to dress me up in ridiculous, frilly outfits and tie ribbons in my fur that took forever to get out. It's because of these obnoxious females that no one has any respect for cats anymore.

Completely at a loss for something to do, I wandered around the castle, hoping to come across a mouse to chase or a small child to bite. Instead I was nearly stepped on by Tadase, the heir to the family (who didn't take much to cats, bloody dog-lover). He seemed to be in a hurry, and, seriously having no better way to spend my time, I fallowed him.

We arrived at Lord Hotori's study. Said Lord was currently sitting behind the desk, looking exceptionally bland (the man has all the personality of a rock).

"You sent for me," Tadase said, standing before his father.

Lord Hotori nodded. "I want to speak to you about you're relationship with the Hinamori girl." I assumed be was talking about the pink-haired girl who's face closely resembled a tomato. "Are you getting along well?"

Tadase nodded. "I would say so. Why do you ask?"

"I wonder… how much would you say you care for this girl? Would you be at all interested in marrying her?"

Tadase blushed. That seemed to be all he and his pink-haired love interest ever did. "I suppose… maybe… it seems to soon. Maybe before the month is over…"

Lord Hotori just nodded.

"But that really isn't all you called me here to speak about, is it father?"

The man shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you about Tsukiyomi." I recognized the name. This was the boy he had been obsessing over since the day before last. It was rather unhealthy, really. And kind of funny.

The boy looked confused. "Tsukiyomi? Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

No, the _other _Tsukiyomi.

"Yes, the new servant," Lord Hotori replied, his face contorting into an expression of fury (which made him look quite ugly, if I may say so). "I don't like him. And I don't want him around. But I feel as though I must. I figure it would be bad for my image."

Actually, Kiseki (the pompous, but not totally clueless, jerk) figured that out. Lord Hotori hardly had the mental capacity required to be capable of original thought.

"But I want you to be careful around him, you and your mother. He cannot be trusted, and I don't want you caught off guard."

He made it sound as if this Ikuto was some kind of evil mastermind. As I understood it, his only crime was smiling at Lord Hotori's wife.

Tadase nodded. "I understand, father. Please excuse me, I must be returning to Amu now. She's waiting for me." He got up and hurried out the door, almost stepping on me a second time.

Bored again, I stepped walked down the hallway and was nearly run over (for a _third _time! What am I, invisible?) by a red-faced, pink-haired girl.

I stared after her as she walked –no, stomped– down the hallway. Huh, I guess she wasn't waiting for him after all.

*****

In the Afternoon, Hotori Place, Ikuto's Point of View

Eventually I got around to weeding the garden, which was what I had been sent out to do a few hours ago. Unfortunately I suddenly got the strong desire to take a nap and simply couldn't resist the pull of the late-morning snooze.

It's not as if I'm not used to working. I was born to work. It's practically the entire reason the peasant population exists. If we didn't work, the snobbish nobles would've killed us all off by now. As far as their concerned, a peasant that doesn't work is a waste of space and oxygen. But ever since I came to the palace, I've fallen victim to the horrible plague of procrastination (but really, why do today what you can put off till tomorrow?).

I strolled into the palace, whistling. I decided weeding the garden was enough work for one day. Maybe I'll find a nice book to… well, stare at blankly as I can't read. Or maybe take another nap. Or maybe I'll run into that girl again.

I smiled as I thought of the morning. The look on her face after I bit her ear was truly priceless. I snorted. She was even more easily flustered than most women. I was anxious to unsettle her some more. She was perfect for teasing. And it didn't hurt she was kind of cute, too.

I just knew this was going to be fun.


End file.
